Deuxième vie cachée
by Hachiko972
Summary: Accepteriez vous que quelqu'un vienne chez vous un jour et vous dise que vous êtes princesse ? Résumer pourri a chier mais faite pas attention


Deuxième vie cachée

Ce matin-là, le lieutenant Hawkeye fit son rituel. Elle se réveilla à huit heures, partit promener son chien, puis arriva à neuf heures au QG. Et comme à son habitude, elle prit le courrier de son supérieur sans trop regarder. Elle vit juste une petite carte rose pâle qui sentait la rose. Arrivée au bureau, elle posa le tas de courrier sur le bureau de son supérieur et alla se mettre au boulot.

Une heure après que tout le monde soit arrivé, le colonel fit son apparition. Il accrocha son manteau, salua son équipe et s'installa à son bureau, puis Hawkeye lui apporta une pile de dossiers à remplir. Alors, afin de se libérer du travail à faire, il prit le paquet de lettres et sourit à la vue de la petite carte, ce qui arracha un soufflement à Riza, puis continua sa consultation. Au moment où Riza allait retourner à son bureau, Roy l'interpela.

Attendez lieutenant, il y a une lettre pour vous.

Une lettre… Pour moi ?!

Oui, venez voir plus près.

Puis il lui dit tout bas :

Cette lettre est bien sous le nom de Hawkeye, mais le prénom est Elizabeth…

Roy lui passa la lettre, elle le remercia et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Pris de jalousie, Havoc s'emporta :

Et pourquoi je n'en ai pas, moi, des lettres ?!

T'habites pas ici, à ce que je sache, lui répondit Roy d'un air agacé.

Ben le lieutenant non plus n'habite pas ici, et pourtant elle reçoit des lettres !

Et tu penses que je peux te répondre, peut-être ?

Ben c'est vous le supérieur, non ?

C'est bon, tu me gonfles ! Je vais te le dire moi pourquoi tu ne reçois pas de lettres : c'est parce que t'as pas d'amis !

Havoc était sur le point de répondre quand ils entendirent un cri. C'était Riza qui venait de crier, ce qui inquiéta les deux hommes qui se dirigèrent au pas de course dans le bureau de la jeune femme.

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! demanda Roy, paniqué.

C'est…

Je sais ! Mademoiselle a reçu une lettre d'amour et ça l'a surprise !

La ferme Havoc, t'en sais rien, ça pourrait bien être une lettre de menace… Laissez-moi voir, Lieutenant.

Au moment où Roy allait prendre la lettre, Riza plaqua le bout de papier contre sa poitrine et fit un pas en arrière.

Ca ne va pas, Lieutenant ? Vous êtes toute pâle, s'inquiéta Havoc.

Si… si… tout va bien, je…

Lieutenant pourrais-je lire cette fichue lettre ? J'aimerais savoir s'il s'agit d'une menace ou pas. Je n'aime…

Est-ce que je vous demande si je peux lire vos lettres pour savoir si vous allez coucher avec votre prochaine conquête ? Merci de vous inquiéter mais ce n'est pas une lettre de menace !

Puis elle partit en claquant la porte.

Ben dites donc, elle est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui.

… Il doit sûrement y avoir un truc qui la tracasse, et je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est précisément cette lettre le problème…

A la fin de la journée Riza n'était toujours pas revenue, ce qui inquiéta Roy qui se demandait vraiment ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans cette lettre qui ait pu mettre son lieutenant dans un tel état. Pendant tout le trajet qui le ramenait chez lui, il se posa toutes les questions qu'il put, cherchant des réponses plausibles. Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette assise sur les marches de son immeuble. Il continua d'avancer et la personne se leva. C'était Riza, mais ce qui intrigua Roy est qu'elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rose pâle à deux étages et d'un châle noir qui couvrait ses épaules. Elle portait aussi un collier à son cou, deux nœuds papillons dans les cheveux, de longs gants en dentelle noir qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux coudes et des talons roses avec de petits nœuds, ainsi qu'un petit sac. Quand Roy eut atteint les marches, Riza se plaça face à lui puis prit la parole.

Eum… Je… Je voulais m'excuser de la façon dont je vous ai parlé ce matin, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Oh… Ce n'est pas grave, vous…

Si, ça l'est. Je n'ai pas à vous répondre d'une telle manière. Vous étiez juste inquiet pour moi et je vous ai crié dessus. Je… je regrette.

Elle s'inclina devant lui.

D'un coup, il se mit à pleuvoir mais Roy ne bougea pas, ne parla pas non plus. Puis quelqu'un sortit de la voiture qui était garée à côté d'eux, ouvrit un parapluie et le mit au-dessus de la tête de Riza pour la protéger. L'homme sortit une enveloppe de la poche de sa veste puis la donna à Riza qui la tendit à Roy.

C'est...

Oui. C'est la lettre que j'ai reçue ce matin…

…

Vous pouvez la lire.

… D'accord…

_Mlle Elizabeth Hawkeye,  
Nous vous informons que votre père, maintenant décédé, vous a laissé comme héritage le titre de princesse. Ce qui signifie que désormais vous serez « la princesse Elizabeth Hawkeye ». Wilfried, votre majordome, vous dira quoi faire, comment vous comporter… etc. Vous rencontrerez aussi le comte William, votre futur mari. Si vous avez des questions, veuillez vous adresser à Wilfried ; il vous répondra. Merci et au revoir, Princesse._

_Le notaire de Mr Hawkeye. _

Quand Roy eut fini de lire la lettre, il la replia et la rendit à Riza qui la serra contre elle et baissa les yeux.

Euh… Ce qui signifie que... que vous…

Wilfried tendit une autre enveloppe à Riza qui la donna à Roy.

S'il vous plait… Donnez cette lettre au Généralissime.

Sur l'enveloppe était écrit « Lettre de démission ». Roy se figea, alors Riza prit la parole :

Je… Je suis désolée mais… Je n'ai pas… eu le choix.

… Donc vous… vous… démissionnez…

Elle acquiesça.

Et vous êtes une grande héritière… Une princesse, même.

Elle fit « oui » de la tête.

Donc vous allez habiter dans un château.

Oui… Mais c'est un secret…

Si cela est un secret, pourquoi me l'avez-vous dit ?

Eh bien, je…

Princesse, il est temps d'y aller, intervint le majordome en ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

Wilfried, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler « Princesse » !

Oui, prin… Mademoiselle.

Eh bien Colonel, je… je vous dis à bientôt.

Riza tourna les talons mais Roy lui attrapa le poignet. Alors celle-ci s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Elle s'avança vers Roy, posa un léger baiser sur sa joue, puis de son autre main fit Roy lâcher son poignet et embarqua dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt.

Oui… A bientôt, Riza…

Roy pénétra l'immeuble, rentra chez lui et se servit un verre de cognac, histoire de mieux encaisser le choc.

De son côté, Riza était arrivée au château…


End file.
